


christmas morning

by transbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: the first buckley-diaz christmas





	christmas morning

**Author's Note:**

> i rly want buck and eddie to be married, so here. i did a thing for everyone else who wants them to be married :)

Buck has been practically counting down the seconds until Christmas. He has been beyond excited for his first Christmas as a married man and for creating new traditions with the newfound Buckley-Diaz family.

Buck wakes up just before 6 in the morning with the broadest of smiles on his face. His smile only widens when he looks down and sees Eddie with his head on Buck's chest. His heart feels warm and filled with love. "Hey," he says quietly, gently nudging Eddie. "It's Christmas."

Eddie just groans, lazily reaches up to put his hand over Buck's mouth with his eyes still shut tight. "Shush," he grumbles. "'S too early."

"It's  _Christmas_!" Buck replies enthusiastically, pushing Eddie's hand off of his face and pushing himself up onto his elbows. Eddie groans again with the movement, rolling over onto his other side. "There's no such thing as 'too early' on Christmas!"

"Yes, there is such thing as 'too early on Christmas,'" Eddie mumbles, burrowing deeper into the sheets.

Buck leans over Eddie, pressing kisses to the side of his face. "Come oooon," he whines.

"When did I have another kid?" Eddie asks mournfully. Buck just laughs. "Please, for the love of God, let me  _sleep_. Christopher's gonna come wake us up any second, so  _please_ let me rest while I can."

"No can do," Buck murmurs into Eddie's ear before sitting up entirely. "I have been counting down the seconds until the very first Buckley-Diaz Christmas, okay? I'm too excited to sleep."

"You're adorable and I love you, but _please_ , I'm begging you, shut up," Eddie replies. "You and I both know Christopher's gonna burst in any moment now, yelling about how it's officially Christmas and that we need to open presents right now. I wanna get as much rest as I can before he comes in here."

"Babe," Buck says seriously. When Eddie doesn't say anything, Buck pulls on his shoulder until he's laying on his back. Eddie keeps his eyes shut tight as Buck leans over him. "It's our first Christmas as the Buckley-Diazes. It's our first Christmas as  _husbands_. Can you really blame me for being so excited?" Eddie pops one eye open, and Buck gives him a hopeful grin. "C'mon, I'll make you coffee and everything."

"Okay, okay,  _fine_. You're lucky I love you," Eddie responds, opening both of his eyes now. He reaches up with one hand to gently cup Buck's cheek, pulls his face closer to kiss him sweetly.

"You're right. I  _am_ lucky," Buck says cheekily when he pulls away. Eddie snorts, lightly smacks Buck's shoulder. Buck just laughs quietly and kisses Eddie once, twice, three times. "I love you, Eddie."

Eddie's about to say something else when their bedroom door suddenly bursts open. Buck rolls off of Eddie and they both look over, only to see Christopher standing in the doorway with a wide grin. "Daddy! Bucky! It's Christmas! It's time to wake up!"

"Told ya," Eddie murmurs quietly, and Buck rolls his eyes and snorts. "Morning, kiddo," he says to Christopher with a brilliant smile.

"Come on, it's _Christmas_!" Christopher reiterates happily. "We have to go open presents now!"

"We're coming, buddy!" Buck responds enthusiastically, throwing the covers off of himself and rushes to Christopher's side. "You comin', babe?" he asks Eddie.

"Mm, I'll be there in a minute. Get me some coffee and cereal?" Eddie asks sleepily.

"Of course. Love you," Buck says sweetly, leaning over Eddie to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. Eddie hums in response as Buck follows an excitedly chattering Christopher out of the room.

Soon enough, Buck and Christopher are sitting at the table next to each other. Three bowls of cereal, two cups of coffee, and one cup of orange juice are set up at the table. Buck listens fondly as Christopher,  _his_ son, rattles on about how excited he is to open all of his presents. He's listening so intently that he almost doesn't notice when Eddie sleepily trudges into the room. When Eddie yawns, though, Buck's alerted to his presence. He glances up at Eddie, and the sweet smile Eddie throws his way makes Buck fall in love all over again.

"There's my two favorite guys," Eddie says, leans over to press a kiss to the top of Christopher's head and to Buck's lips before sitting in front of the third bowl of cereal. "Thanks, babe," he murmurs to Buck quietly, gesturing toward his bowl. Buck just smiles in response.

Christopher continues rattling on about his excitement and, in this moment, Buck's heart feels fuller than it ever has been. The domesticity of the morning so far makes Buck feel like he's found his place in the world. Like every moment in his entire life has been leading up to  _this_. He almost tears up a little at the thought.

Eventually, Christopher finishes his cereal and rushes off to the living room to wait for Buck and Eddie to finish. "I don't think I've ever seen him this excited for Christmas," Eddie suddenly says.

"What do you mean?" Buck asks, furrowing his brows and taking a sip of his coffee.

"He's usually pretty, uh... Pretty _animated_ , on Christmas, but this year, he's practically bouncing off the walls," Eddie continues, smiling fondly and gently taking Buck's free hand in his own. "I think he's excited because of _you_. Because this year he's got a second dad." Buck tries really hard not to tear up at that, but a few tears trickle down his cheeks.

"That's... _Wow_. Okay," Buck says, setting his coffee cup down so he can wipe at the tears on his face. "That's so sweet. I love him." Eddie laughs a little, setting down his spoon to gently cup Buck's cheek. Buck leans into the careful touch when Eddie wipes Buck's tears away with his thumbs.

"He loves you, too, Buck. And _I_ love you," Eddie replies, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Buck's lips. "You wanna go in there? He's probably dying to open his presents."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Buck replies, smiling widely at Eddie. Eddie lets go of Buck's face and they both stand up, make their way into the living room hand in hand. As soon as they make it into the living room, they curl up on the couch next to Christopher. "You ready to open up all your presents, buddy?" Buck asks. 

"Yeah!" Christopher exclaims, hopping off couch to go choose a gift from underneath the tree. 

The rest of the morning passes by rather quietly, Christopher squealing with excitement with each of his new presents and Buck and Eddie watching him open his gifts fondly. At some point, Buck looks over at Eddie and he swears he can feel his heart melting. In that moment, he thinks about how lucky he is to be spending the rest of his life with the wonderful man next to him. Buck loves Eddie, he loves Christopher, and he loves being a Buckley-Diaz.


End file.
